


I Had a Dream About You Last Night

by oh2hell



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had a Dream About You Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'M REALLY BAD AT SMUT BUT I REALLY LIKE IT. I'd be perfectly fine if you totally passed over this one, I just needed to get it out there?

Sam pushed Dean's chair back, making enough room between it and the table to lower himself on Dean's lap. He leaned forward, latching his lips onto his brother's collarbone. After sucking a quarter sized bruise there, he wetly moved his mouth up his neck to mouth his ear. Dean was moaning under him, pushing his hips up to Sam's.

"God Sammy, wh-what's gotten into you?" Sam ground his hips down to meet Dean's, his hard dick pressing against Dean's.

"Mmmm.... I had a dream about you last night." Sam arched his back, pressing as much of him that would fit against Dean's. He fit his mouth against Dean and they traded sloppy kisses, tongues pushing up against cheeks and teeth scraping. 

"Yeah baby? What was it about?" The words were breathless. Dean rubbed his hands up and down Sam's sides and the top of his thighs. 

Sam laughed, low and throaty. The noise vibrated Dean's chest, where it was pressed against his big brother's, making Dean moan again. He tangled his fingers into the back of Dean's hair, pulling slightly. "Maybe I'll just show you."

"Y-yeah. Okay." Dean swallowed thickly. "O-okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, yeah. Sorry.
> 
> I'm also really fucking bad at summaries.....


End file.
